The Secrets of Naruto With Tomo and Rai!
by Raiinu K.D
Summary: Hey there. We have the Naruto characters here and they have no choice but to answer questions. If you don't know something or just have a random burning question, go ahead and tell us in review. Doggu Rai
1. Introduction

The Secrets of Naruto

Doggu Raiinu

Rai: Hey. My name is Rai.

Tomo: And I'm Tomo!

Both: We're your hosts on The Secrets of Anime!

-loud applause ensues from the live studio audience-

Rai: Today, we've gathered _EVERY_ Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden character ever to exist onto the show.

Tomo: That's right! From Duck Butt, to Gaawa Beaw, to DeiDei, to Na-Chan, we've got em all!

Rai: Whats more, they've been forced against their will to answer every last question you could ever possibly think of, eh?

Entire Naruto Cast: WIGGITY WHAT?!?

Tomo: NO COMPLAINING OR I'LL PERSONALLY PUNCH ALL OF YOU IN THE FACE!

Entire Naruto Cast Except for Sasuke and Itachi: -shuts up-

Tomo: I'll sic the fangirls on you two.

Sasuke: O.o

Itachi: -gasp-

Sasuke and Itachi: -shutting up-

Tomo: Well, that's it! We expect every reader out there to review and ask a question m'kay?

Rai: Please don't get mad if your question doesn't get answered soon, eh?

Both: TOMO AND RAI, SIGNING OUT! -poof-


	2. A few good answers

Rai: .. Oh wow. Only two reviews, eh? Well, beggars can't be choosers... and between the two, we got plenty of questions!

Tomo: And we have plenty of answers!

Rai: This one's from... Narutoyaoigirl! She writes: "LOL! Awesome so far. Luv it. By the way, I have a question for you Rai, How fast are you compared to Shippuuden Sasuke?"

Rai: Oh... I wasn't expecting a question for me, eh... Well, anyways, I don't like bragging but...

Tomo: -waves arms all chibi- SASUKE-KUN IS WAY FASTER THAN YOU!

Rai: -pushes her down- I think I might be faster than him by a little...

Tomo: Next question!

Rai: This one's from... TOMO?!?

Tomo: Go on. Read it!

Rai: -sighs- Kyo-Neko-That-Pwns writes: "WHY THE HELL DOESN'T ANYONE REVIEW DAMMIT?!?!?!?!?! SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN! I'M GONNA GET YOU! Hey! I gotz an idea! -Is Random fan person- I HAVE A QUESTION! DOES SASUKE REALLY LOVE SAKURA? WILL HE ADMIT HIS LOVE FOR HER? WHAT WILL SHE SAY WHEN HE DOES IF HE DOES? WILL THEY KISS? WILL THEY HAVE AN INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP? WILL THERE BE A HOT AND STEAMY LEMON? WHO IS SHIKAMARU IN LOVE WITH? INO OR TEMARI? DOES TENTEN DIE FROM BEING WITH NEJI TOO LONG? DOES HINATA AND NARUTO FINALLY GO OUT TOO? DOES HINATA FINALLY EXPLODE FROM NARUTOS STUPIDNESS BY SCREAMING AND MAKING EVERYONE STARE IN AN AWKWARD SILENCE? WILL I EVER GET THIS FOOT FUNGUS CHECKED OUT? WILL DAVID EVER FIGHT JONNY FOR MY LOVE? WILL THE READERS DIE? WILL I EVER BE A REAL PERSON? WILL I EVER GET A NAME? WHERE DID THE LAST PIGGY GO? WHY AM I EVEN ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS? -Is Tomo Again- lolz as you can clearly see, I was extremely bored... well goodbye! T.Cheetaa -"

All Naruto Characters and Rai: Oo Wtf?

Tomo: FTW! START ANSWERING THE FRIGGIN QUESTIONS!

Rai: -ahem- Well, let's go in order, shall we? No one reveiws because they'e butt cakes.

Sasuke: ...yes... I really do... I just admitted it, but I doubt Kishimoto-Sama will ever let me again.

Sakura: I'll say, "YES!" also, -kisses sasuke-

Sasuke: Our intimate relationship has been going on for a while...

Sakura: -blushes- there have been... tons of lemons...

Shikamaru: -sighs- How troublesome. I really used to love Temari, but now I'm with Ino.

Tenten: Nope, still alive and well!

Naruto: -grins at hinata-

Hinata: -blushes-

Naruto: No, Hinata would never do that... AND I'M NOT STUPID! -shifty eyes-

Tsunade: Kami knows if you'll ever get that fungus checked out.

David: JONNY, YOU'RE GONNA DIE IF YOU STILL GO AFTER RANDOM FAN PERSON!

Jonny: NO YOU'LL DIE! -we fight over her love-

Rai: Several readers have already died my friend, and I doubt you'll ever be a real person or get a name...

Tonton: -freaks out thinking he's the last piggy-

Rai: You're asking all these questions cuz you have no life! .nn.


	3. Some mo! xD

Rai: -sighs- Once again, one of our questions was from Tomo-Chan.

Tomo: YUP!

Rai: This is from Kyo-Neko-That-Pwns. "ROTL LMAO! THAT WAS SO FUCKING FUNNY! -is random fan-person- DOES TSUNADE SECERTLY LOVE JIRAYA?!?!? IF SHE DOES WILL SHE AND JIRAYA HAVE A MAGIC HARVEST?!?!? WILL SASUKE LEAVE SAKURA FOR GAMABUNTA?!?!?!?!?! IF HE DOES WILL SAKURA START DATING INO?!?!?!?!? WILL THERE BE A HOT AND STEAMY YURI LEMON?!?!?!?! WILL NEJI GET A HAIR CUT?!?!?!?!? WILL NARUTO DIE?!?!?! WILL TSUNADE BECOME ALL PERVERTED AND NASTY?!?!?!?!?! IF TSUNADE AND JIRAYA HAVE THERE MAGIC HARVEST, WILL THEY PICK CORN?!?!?!? WHEN DOES KAKSHI DROWN?!?!?! DOES HINATA GET JUMPED AND RAPED AND BEAT DOWN?!?!? DOES SASUKE SECRETLY WORK AT A GAY BAR WHILE POLE DANCING FOR HIS BROTHER?!?!?!?! WHEN SASUKE IS DONE POLL DANCING DOES HE SPEND HIS NIGHTS READING PORN UNDER HIS COVERS WITH A FLASH LIGHT?!?!? WHO WILL WIN!?!?!? JONNY OR DAVID?!?!?!? -is Tomo again- lolz! T. Cheetaa - P.S.- WHERE DID THE LAST PIGGY GO?!?!?!?!?"

Rai: ... not another Random Q overload...

Tomo: xD

Tsunade: No... ew.

Jiraiya: I doubt it.

Sasuke: -sweatdrop-

Sakura: Um... I'm not a lesbian...

Ino: That's just plain wrong Tomo...

Tomo: KEEP ANSWERING! AND BY THE WAY, THAT'S RANDOM FAN-PERSON TO YOU!!!

Neji: -strokes hair- You don't like it this way?

Naruto and Hinata: -gasp- no...

Tsunade: Nope...

Jiraiya: Not ever.

Kakashi: I don't want to drown so I won't.

Hinata: -gasp-

Sasuke: O.o' Uh... no and no...

Jonny and David: -still fighting to the death-

Rai: eh... -sweatdrop- They're still on it. Check back later.

Tonton: -freaks out thinking she's the last piggy- BUWEI, BUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Rai: ... Maybe this wasn't such a great idea... anyway! Onto person number... NII!

Tomo: This one's from Becca. She writes: "I have a couple of questions. First of why is Kakashi really late besides going to the memoriol stone? Second question Sasuke, Did you really plan to kill Naruto when you fought on the lake? Gara, no offense but the black lines around your eyes make it look like your waering eyeliner it also makes you look like a panda any way on to the question where you surprised when Naruto beat you? Sasuke and Itachi does it feel weird when you activate the Sharingan? Everyone whats your favorite song I'm done with the questions. Rau: I am not a butt cake. Everyone stop picking on Sasuke... even if he is gay.Oh yeah, everyone gets a piece of cake! BYE!"

Rai: xD

Tomo: 0.0"

Kakashi: Isn't it obvious? -pulls out icha icha-

Sasuke: I wasn't really planning on killing him. I wanted to keep him from trying to take me back to Konoha. Besides, he's the main character.

Gaara: ...I have these black lines because I haven't really slept ever before... I don't touch makeup and I'm not a panda... I was _very_ surprised when he beat me, although I don't think it was a full victory...

Itachi: It never feel weird before when I activate the Sharingan. If anything, I feel empowered.

Sasuke: Same with me.

Everyone: Our favorite song is... THAT'S A TOUGH ONE!

Sasuke: Yeah. Stop picking on me.

Itachi: Baby...

Sasuke: -glares at itachi-

Sakura, Tomo, and all the Fangirls: -crack knuckles and speak in demonic voices- SASU-KUN IS **_NOT_** GAY...

Rai: o.o Oh wow... I'm getting out of here.

Rai and Tomo: SEE YA NEXT TIME AS WE GO INTO OROCHIMARU'S FACE RAPEYNESS!

Orochimaru: -looks down and sniffles- It's not my fault that I'm related to Micheal Jackson...

Everyone else: EXCUSES, EXCUSES!

Rai and Tomo: SEE YA THEN! xD -poof!-


	4. Another Group of Answers

Rai: Just me here! Sorry I've been gone so long. No excuse.

Tomo: Today, we're addressing more questions! Yay!

Sasuke: ...I'm pretty sick and tired of being called gay... especially for Naruto... that baka...

Gaara: ...maybe if you get me some cookies...

Sasuke: SCREW YOU ALL!

Everyone: Mmm... pocky...

Tomo: DAMN RIGHT I LIKE SASUKE! -nods proudly-

Itachi: ...cinnamon... -flips hair in a bishie-like way-

Hinata: I-I-uh-um... I... I st-st-stutter be-cause... I-I'm s-sh-shy... -is shot-

Sakura: Me and Naruto are actually friends. I was mean because he was getting in the way of my Sasuke. -pouts-

Naruto: -blush and smile- Thanks!

Everyone: WE LIKE BEING NINJA SO WE CAN KILL PEOPLE! -evil grins- We have too many shows and songs to list... maybe later.

Rai: Uhm... I don't like to bash. Maybe Tomo will--

Tomo: OROCHIMARU IS A FACE RAPER! Sakura has a huge forehead, and Sasuke is only gay when I want him to be. -cute face-


End file.
